Face Your Demons
by Nothing In Blood
Summary: one shot thanks to Paul Bearer’s lies, Kane finally confronts his brother over the death of their parents. Fighting, slight slash more inside.


Title: Face Your Demons  
Pairing: Kane/ Undertaker (Kane aka, big red machine/monster, Glen. Undertaker aka the dead man, Mark)

Rating: R (for fighting)  
**Warning**- graveyard, violence, swearing, slight incest, slight blood play. Hurt/comfort  
**Disclaimer:** first off, I don't own Glen Jacobs and Mark Callaway, nor do I own Kane and Undertaker. I don't own the WWE/ WWF or anything affiliated with it, including the Journey Into Darkness (Kane's biography). I don't own much but a strange mind. This is purely for entertainment and not suggestive of any relationship going on between Glen and Mark.

Enjoy

* * *

The sky grumbled over the cemetery, big thick clouds blocking the shine of the setting sun. The wind whipped around the headstones, through the trees and grass, causing the leaves to dance and many to fall. As the air traveled on, the distant sound of a shovel and dirt crashing echoed from a large man shoveling in the empty bone yard. The air was thick and threatened of rain, but the man still shoveled away, throwing the loose soil over his shoulder onto the pile already there. After ten minutes of straight shoveling, the giant man pulled his long brown hair out of his face and he looked up at the cloud. Regardless of the angry growling of thunder, there was no way that it would rain. 

The undertaker removed his hat and whipped the sweat form his brow, rubbing at his finely trimmed mustache and beard, leaning against the back of the grave. Despite standing many feet down in the hole he had dug, his torso still stood out, showing his extreme height. Again, he looked towards the sky, panting slightly. After digging many graves tonight, he was very tired. Thankfully, it was almost over. Taking a deep breath, he lowered his head and looked over to his right. His eyes lingered there for a little while and his facial features softened; with guilt in his eyes, he returned back to work. With every shovel he removed from the gravesite, he looked towards his right, first in that general area, then at a row of headstones.

About half an hour into the digging, the man, exhausted, dropped the shovel and leaned against the grave, staring at the headstones. In a trance, he crawled out of the grave with little difficulty. Although obviously not wanting to approach the headstones, his feet moved him that way, the shovel dragging behind him. Dirt and grime fell of his black jeans and muscle shirt as he walked past the dead.

The row came closer, revealing the whole Kane family. Slowly it slid into the Callaway-Kane family, revealing two false headstones. The first he chuckled at, for that man was alive and digging graves for a living. He paused at the next one with a bittersweet smile on his face. That one, also still alive, was not on good terms with his brother. As he approached the final headstones, he let out a defeated sigh before removing his hat and dropping to his knee.

He sat there for a long time, his head bowed against his bent arm, avoiding looking at the graves. Finally, with a great difficulty, he raised his eyes. After staring at the two stones for a long time, reflecting, he sighed.

"Mother, father. Forgive me for my sins. I tried to meet your expectations, but I have failed. I have tried so hard to get along with Glen. But he will never forgive me for your deaths. I have failed him and you. I let you die in that fire. I didn't try hard enough to go after you. I didn't fight hard enough to get help. I plead that you forgive me." he reached his hand out and, through the holes in his gloves, his fingertips traced over the lettering of each name before his hand dropped again. Finally with a sigh he looked at his parents again. "I love you. Rest in peace."

"How DARE you lie on our parents grave!" said a sudden fuming voice behind him.

Turning around, 7' tall and enraged, Kane glared at his brother. In his black jeans and red t-shirt, he resembled his brother sitting below, but he saw little pride in that. He stood, fists clenched, knuckles white, his teeth grinding, brow sweating, and soul screaming of fire.

"You lie on your own parent's grave site, you fib to the world. You're not real. You're just a fraud." Kane shock his hairless head and stepped forwards towards his older brother. "You didn't save them, you ran away. After you burned us down to the ground!"

"Get out of my yard." Undertaker spoke firmly. He rose to his feet, no longer guilty, but defensive. "I did not kill our parents."

Kane shook his head, closing his eyes as a manic smile spread across his face. 'Taker's face contorted in confusion as his brother began to laugh. The Big Red Monster was, to this day, slightly insane and it showed. He was starting to bend over in his hysterics and gasp for breath between his chuckling.

"Liar."

"Leave now Glen. We have nothing to talk about." Mark said calmly, waiting for a response from his flesh and blood. Nothing, just laughing and a glare as Kane began to stand up straight.

"Did you hear me?" he walked forward and reached for Kane's chest, demanding his attention. "I said get out!"

Expecting his brother to shove him back onto another grave bed, the Dead Man was shocked when a hand slapped into his throat and began to choke him. Kane's grip tightened as his glare burned stronger.

"You have no idea what it was like in there! There was fire everywhere! Our parents were trapped upstairs and you left me in the basement! I was in the hospital for months!" he raised his large brother skyward by the hand on his throat and threw him against the ground, his body bouncing with bone cracking forces. Placing a hand on his father's grave, Kane steadied himself to kick his brother.

"You weren't there! You left us!" he yelled as he planted repeated boots into Undertaker's face. Kane, distracted by the sick satisfaction he felt on finally avenging his parents' death, was stunned when his foot suddenly twisted away from him, landing him hard onto the ground. Taker stood and looked down at him after tossing his hair out of his face.

"Come on, Mark! Hit me!" Kane screamed up at him from the ground. Taker looked down at him.

"I will not fight you, Kane." He spoke seriously into Kane's crazed, bi-color eyes. "I may not have been able to save mom and dad, but I'll keep them that promise." Satisfied and hurt, he turned and started to walk away. "Now get the hell out of my yard."

Suddenly, the world crashed into Mark's face and Glen dug his knees into his lower back before latching his arms around his neck and pulling back. Screams of agony escaped him as his spine began cracking and popping in strange places.

"We were defenseless! You stabbed us all in the back! You lit the fucking fire and left us! You left me for dead!" with every sentence he pulled tighter on his neck before his brother kicked himself out from under him and stumbled towards the already dug grave. He grabbed his brother by his hair and dragged him to the hole before pushing him down to the ground beside it.

Undertaker stood slowly and was greeted by many punches to the face and a knee to the midsection. He bent over in pain, gripping his nose, and Glen backed away from him. Suddenly, a sharp elbow collided with the Deadman's temple, sending him to the ground, with a gloved hand trying to stop his bleeding nose. His nose clearly was broken and his lip was busted, blood drops dripping down his face and into the dirt as repeated punches landed onto his skull.

"I didn't mean it! It was an accident!" he screamed as Kane pulled back for another punch. He paused and gazed at him before grabbing his neck.

"Bull shit! Paul told me!" tears were building in the Big Red Machines eyes but the fire never failed. "Paul is my father! He takes care of me! He won't lie to me!"

"I tried to go for help. Bearer lead me away!" Undertaker struggled to speak as his brother's grip tightened. Kane shock his head, clearly upset and confused, but kept his hand on his Mark's throat. "He distracted me for too long. He burned the funeral home down! He murdered our parents!"

"No!" Grabbing the back of his brothers' pants, he threw him into the air and, in terrifying slow motion, down into the grave, landing in a bone breaking crash.

In confusion, Kane gripped his head, looking back and forth at his parent resting places and his unconscious brother in the earth. As much as he didn't want to believe him, he knew Paul had been shady when asked where he was when it happened. Everything Paul had said to him was a lie, and he knew it. The Dead Man might be creepy, but he wouldn't purposely kill his own parents.

Realizing his mistake, he jumped into the grave to get his brother out. His brother sat bloodily at the bottom of the grave, not moving. With a panic children feel when a parent is hurt, he felt completely helpless. He leaned down next to his brother and shook his shoulder.

"Wake up." Nothing happens, not even a fluttering eyelash. "Wake up! I'm sorry! Please wake up!" in extreme anxiety he shook him violently.

'Taker, feeling the grim reaper breathing down his neck, believed it appropriate for him to die in a grave after being killed by his "dead" brother. He had been there to apologize to him, and now he had left him for death to bite into. Karma had finally made it full circle and his own family had killed him as he had his parents. His obsession with death was about to go farther then ever before.

The world was dark around him, he couldn't hear anything, see anything, or anything but pain. Oh there was pain. Every spot in his body was screaming in pain. Soon, his breathing was starting to slow and the darkness was crawling through his pores and into his soul.

However, suddenly, something caused it to pull away and he heard something, a soft pleading voice, seemingly miles away, and he felt a small push into his side. The voice became louder and the pushing more aggressive. Finally, Kane's pleads and forcible shoves invaded his mind.

Taker finally regained consciousness, groaning in pain, and looked up at the one who woke him. He was blurry but Glen's shape hovered over him, checking him over. He groaned in agony.

Kane, so pleased that his brother would be ok, kissed him on the lips. Mark opened his eyes wide as Kane kept going, not letting go. His mouth mashed into his in desperation.

Taker gripped the back of his head and pulled it away. A shadow from Kane's prominent eyebrow bones covered his confused eyes. Thinking he had done something wrong, distress and guilt washed over his features. However, mindful of his busted nose and lip, Mark kissed him back. Carefully, Kane slid behind Undertaker's legs, kissing him softly. Even though he hadn't meant to hurt his brother in his rage, he knew he had.

Undertaker didn't fight as Kane slid between his legs and ran his hands over his body as he kissed him. Truthfully, he had never seen his brother in that way, but it didn't matter, it felt nice compared to all the pain running through his body.

Finally Kane stopped and looked down at Undertaker before licking away the blood on his face, drinking it down. Again their eyes locked as Kane licked the blood off his lips. So much ran through their eyes, confusion, anger, betrayal, brotherly love, and a scene of trust.

Slowly, Glen stood and offered a helping hand to his brother. Carefully, Undertaker crawled out of the grave and sat on the end as Kane walked away.

Undertaker thought that Kane had left when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked back and saw Kane with his hat. 'Taker took his hat and placed it on his own throbbing head. Kane gave a half smile and patted his shoulder.

"See you around," Then, after a moment, "Brother."

* * *

**AN-** this is my first story in this category. I need all the feedback I can get. Give me the good, the bad, and the ugly. And for those who think that Kane's sudden change in mood is uncharacteristic, I disagree. Kane's moods are unknown to be very unstable. For example for a month up to may 19th, he was ok one second and insane the next. But if you disagree with me, tell me about it. 


End file.
